Pulling Another Favor
|game = V |location = Strawberry |fail = Abandon/spook/injure Tonya Busted Wasted Car destroyed Tow Truck destroyed |protagonists = Franklin |unlocks = Pulling Favors Again |unlockedby = Pulling Favors }} Pulling Another Favor is a Strangers and Freaks side mission in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. Completing this side-mission contributes toward 100% Completion. Description Franklin meets with Tonya again in front of the liquor store. Franklin tells her she's looking terrible and she begins insulting him. She insinuates he's "gone all Vinewood" because he no longer smokes crack and hangs out in the 'hood. While berating him she segues into pleading with him again for his help. And again, Franklin reluctantly agrees to help. Mission Approach Tonya who will begin pleading for Franklin to help her and JB out by towing some cars for JB while he's off smoking crack. Drive Tonya to the impound lot on the corner of Innocence and Roy Lowenstein Boulevards next to the Davis Sheriff/Police Station. After arriving, climb into the tow truck and wait for Tonya to get in the passenger seat. Drive the truck through an exit gate and a blue dot will appear on the map signifying the location of the illegally parked car you must tow. The car is parked in a handicapped spot in the lot of a Lucky Plucker chicken restaurant on the corner of Vespucci Boulevard and Palomino Avenue. Drive to the car and position the tow truck at the rear of the vehicle, backing into it. Lower the tow hitch by holding down on the L stick, and when it is close enough to the vehicle it will auto-attach. Then push up on the L-stick to raise the hitched car. Drive carefully back to the impound lot (a yellow dot and path will appear to assist the player). If the player drives too erratically or collide with too many obstacles, the car will become unhitched and they will have to hook it back up again. If the player goes round a corner the car may fly off the hook and flip upside down, or explode if it hits a wall, failing the mission and losing the car. Once back at the impound lot, drive into the gate and pull the car all the way into the red striped No Parking zone. Once the car is in the zone, hold down on the L-stick to lower the vehicle, and then hold right on the D-pad to unhitch the car which ends the mission. Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: * Meet with Tonya in Strawberry. * Drive to the tow truck. * Find the illegally parked car. * Tow the vehicle back to the impound lot. * Release the vehicle in the drop-off zone. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 05:30 *Unhook Bonus - Keep the vehicle hooked until delivery Aftermath Lifeinvader Posts *Tonya Wiggins - "All these hot dates people gonna talk :-) 4 real tho u know how to treat a girl right thanks again boo xxxxx" Video Walkthrough Trivia *Franklin mentions that "going Vinewood" does not involve "hitting the pipe like it's 1992". This is the year ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' is set in. ** Although, in 1992 Franklin was only 4, and Tonya and JB would've been around the same age. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions